For packaging objects of a rounded form, such as wheels of cheese, boxes, made from one of many materials including wood, crimped or embossed cardboard are used. A top and a bottom piece, each one stapled or glued on a strip constituting a generally cylindrical form, together form the top and bottom respectively, of the box. The two cylindrical surfaces slide into one another to form a closed box. The advantages of such a box are as follows. First, the box is rigid, and stacking of boxes is facilitated. Second, the boxes have an esthetic aspect corresponding to an image of quality. Finally, stapled boxes are serrated at the juncture of the top and bottom pieces and the strip due to the staples which allows air to flow over practically the entire perimeter of the top and bottom. However, these boxes also have serious drawbacks. First of all, the boxes are made by special machines which are typically remote from the location where the boxes are to be used in packaging. The boxes are therefore assembled, stored, and shipped to the point of use, again stored and finally opened before being filled and reclosed. If the boxes are to receive a distinctive marking (such as a brand name), the mark can be applied in a number of ways. The mark can be applied by burning on the top if the boxes are made of wood, or by gluing a pre-printed label if the boxes are made of wood or cardboard. Labeling multiplies the number of operations involved in the production of the boxes. Finally, in view of the foregoing, the production of these types of boxes is expensive.